Saving MJ
by jazzybizzle
Summary: Sam Alexander does NOT fall for ANYONE. At least...that's what he had told himself before he met her. Mary Jane Watson. No, really. The redhead. Web Head's best friend since they were like, five or something./ Sam x MJ, hinted Peter x Ava. Oneshot.


**Hey guys :) Before I update With Great Power, I decided to test out the Sam x MJ pairing. Gaaah I know they don't interact much, but the little moments they DO have (Like in the episode "House Arrest") make me die of feels xD**

* * *

Sam Alexander does _not_ fall for _anyone_.

At least...that's what he had told himself before he met _her_.

Mary Jane Watson.

No, really. _The_ redhead. Web Head's best friend since they were like, five or something.

His first thought of her when he met her was, _Wow...she's...kinda pretty._ Along with other contributing factors: she was welcoming; in fact, she had offered to show him around when he transferred to Midtown; she was funny, and she had the most adorable giggle; and she was smart, being an _amazing_ study partner.

Peter, at first, was completely creeper out about Sam's friendship with Mary Jane; but he eventually forgot about it, especially when Sam threatened to blackmail the wall crawler about his "secret crush" on Ava.

Peter never admitted it out loud, but the boys knew him so well now.

Then Sam began to think about MJ while he was on patrol. It started as an absentminded thing. The occasional, _I wonder if she's a girl gamer-which is such a turn on for me, 'cause you can't find girls like that these days-then I could totally show her a few of my faves, or maybe invite her over for a showdown._ Or, _I wonder what she's up to?_

This eventually turned into_, Wherever she is, I hope she's safe._

* * *

"HAHAHAHAH!" The Green Goblin laughed as he threw pumpkin bombs into buildings.

Nova sighed as he zoomed after the lunatic. _That laugh can get annoying quickly._

The Team had spotted the big, green monster-he wasn't _that _hard to spot, and with that laugh? Please-and were immediately suiting up and chasing after Osborn. Spider Man had ditched his Spider Cycle for this one, and Nova didn't blame him. He and Web Head took to the skies, White Tiger leaped from rooftop to rooftop, and Power Man and Iron Fist ran in the streets; the strongest duo of the Team flung heavy objects at Goblin to try to slow him down.

Nova shot an energybolt at Goblin, who swerved and threw a pumpkin bomb back at Nova in retaliation; Nova dodged as the bomb burst, cursing when he got snipped in the arm. "Urrrgh...mother _effer_!"

Screams were heard, coming from the buildings as civilians hastily began to evacuate. One of the buildings housed The Daily Bugle.

One scream stood out of all the others, causing his head to snap up. Mary Jane was loosing balance, holding on to any firm column or wall; she was on one of the upper floors of the building, the floor slanting down and easing its way ever so slowly down to the street below. She looked pretty tonight, despite being in peril; she wore an olive green vest with a sleeveless matching green and black dress under it with brown ankle boots and a camera around her neck.

Sam mentally slapped his forehead. He had forgotten she told him she'd be meeting up with Jamison today!

"SPIDER MAN!" Mary Jane yelled, loosing her footing, her body sliding down as she fell over; her hands caught the edge. "SOMEONE HELP!" Her legs flailed about as she tried and failed to pull herself up.

Spider Man knew he wouldn't make it in time.

Mary Jane's fingers slipped and she couldn't get a good grip.

And the redhead fell.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

"NOVA!" Spider Man bellowed, but he didn't have to.

"GOT HER!" Nova announced, speed advancing as he moved down towards the falling girl. While screaming, Mary Jane saw him coming and stretched her arms.

And, right before Mary Jane had fallen to her death, Nova caught her.

_I gotta get her away from the falling buildings, _he thought_. If I take her to her house, she'll suspect...or assume that I'm a super hero stalker._

He settled for a stable building that Goblin had ignored when he had passed, landing on top of the building. He set her down. "Are you alright?"

MJ ran her fingers through her hair and nodded. "Thank you..."

Nova smiled. "No problem."

He turned to go but then heard her say, "You're..._Nova_, right?"

"Uh...yeah. That's me." Nova turned back around. "You're...Spider Man's redhead friend, right?" _Might as well play along..._

MJ giggled, "He must talk about me."

"Oh yeah, you're BFF's."

She smiled. "I'm Mary Jane." She tilted her head to the side, sizing him up. "Would you think I'm crazy if I told you that you remind me of this guy I know?"

Nova gulped. "I-I do?"

"Mhmm."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well...he smells like...like something sweet. Like cake. He bakes a lot. And when you caught me, I couldn't help but think you smelled exactly the same as him."

"Oh...well...okay." He was really nervous now. "Is...that a good thing?"

Mary Jane stepped closer to him, "It's a _very_ good thing." She inhaled, then exhaled blissfully. "I'm sorry if I'm creeping you out," she added, biting her lip.

"I-It's okay," Nova stammered. He cleared his throat, "Uh...you should get home. It's not safe here."

MJ took a step back. "Right..."

_Why do I feel like I ruined the moment?_

"Will you take me home?" She asked him timidly.

Nova looked over his shoulder, and with a sigh, turned back around and opened his arms. "C'mere."

* * *

Even though he knew where she lived, he still asked. She seemed like she already knew who he was already. She sure was oddly observant for a damsel in distress.

He landed down in her backyard.

"Thanks," Mary Jane told him bashfully, reluctantly removing her arms from around his neck.

"No hay de que," he blurted out in Spanish, eyes widening. Great. Normally whenever MJ thanked _Sam_, he told her 'It was nothing' in Spanish. Kinda their thing.

MJ eyed him weird, a little smile present on her lips.

"What?" he said innocently. "You couldn't tell I was Hispanic?"

She just continued to smile. "You know..." she stepped even closer to him, making him freeze. "After all that you've done for me, I think there's another way I can thank you..."

He gulped. "R-Really?"

She nodded again, touching the metal of his helmet, where it covered his cheeks. Then, she leaned up a little on her toes, pausing for a second, then pressed her lips against his.

After a moment of bewilderment, he returned the kiss, kissing her back and arms wrapping around her waist. He was so lost in it that he didn't notice her hands traveling up towards the back of his helmet...

Which fell to the ground with a soft _plop_.

Sam gasped, frozen in place.

MJ just giggled, arms still around his neck. "Hola."

Sam groaned, "Hola, señorita...Wait-how did you-?"

"-Know?"

He nodded.

"Well...I've been kinda wondering for a while. And, besides your Spanish, your smell kinda gave you away."

"Damn...-hold up a sec. Why did you kiss me?"

Mary Jane blushed. "I...kinda sorta like you."

Sam laughed. "Good. 'Cause I kinda sorta like you too."

"_Nova! Come in! We need back up!"_ Spider Man's voice came frantically through his communicator. "_Lock on to my coordinates stat!"_

"On it!" Sam said back, picking up his helmet. "Look..." he spoke quieter. "You know you can't tell anyone that I'm...-"

"I know. I promise I won't tell." MJ's hands clasped in front of her. "Be careful."

"No promises," he snickered as he put his helmet back on. "Sleep tight." He cupped the side of her face as she nodded, and gave her a quick, but sweet kiss on the lips. He could get used to this.

"Bye," she said as he powered up, glowing and levitating in the air.

He gave her a smile. "Bye."

And on that note, he turned and soared to the skies, leaving a streak of bright blue behind him. MJ watched him until he disappeared from sight, fingers falling to her lips.

"Wow..."


End file.
